


A Beleza Dos Teus Olhos

by ellieblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluffy Ending, GaaIno, Love, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue
Summary: Onde Ino gostava de flores.E de Gaara também.





	A Beleza Dos Teus Olhos

Ino Yamanaka, definitivamente, não gostava de segundas-feiras. Tinha uma teoria que aqueles dias só existiam para acabar com a paz das pessoas que ainda podiam respirar em todo o planeta. E simbolizavam, principalmente, que era hora de voltar ao trabalho. Aquela segunda-feira, em questão, não foi muito diferente das outras. Ela levantou às seis, tomou um longo banho quente ― apesar da temperatura alta ―, que fez com que seu corpo relaxasse de tal forma que não viu o tempo passar, talvez o valor da conta de energia viesse um pouco mais alto naquele mês. Ino não demorou muito se arrumando para o trabalho, mas comeu lentamente, enquanto lia as notícias da última semana pelo notebook. Passou por algumas matérias até encontrar um artigo intitulado “O que está acontecendo com a política mundial? Entenda sobre o que todos estão comentando!” e revirou os com o que estava escrito ali.

A mulher de cabelos loiros gostava de política, ao contrário do que parecia; era um assunto bastante interessante, o problema era aquela febre de discussões sobre o tema, que a deixava irritada todas as tardes no trabalho, na farmácia e no ônibus para casa e quando ligava a televisão e quando mexia em suas redes sociais. Argh! Era mesmo muito cansativo, mas não reclamaria diretamente com ninguém, até gostava de ver pessoas interessadas sobre o assunto. Pelo menos, estavam apenas debatendo, não brigando ou matando umas às outras como acontecia em muitos lugares por aí.

Suspirou, fechando o notebook e seguindo até a sala para arrumar os álbuns da sua banda favorita em ordem de lançamento. Os sobrinhos haviam bagunçado tudo quando estiveram ali no último sábado. Aquela mania de Sakura deixar as crianças com ela como se fosse uma espécie de babá para ter suas fodas com o novo namorado ainda a mataria. Era bagunça atrás de bagunça, mas não poderia culpá-la, sabia, Sakura só estava tentando aproveitar um pouco, nunca atrapalharia a irmã naquele processo de superação estranho. Sempre ofereceria sua casa de abrigo para aquelas pestes quando pudesse.

Olhou para o relógio, verificando o horário e o corpo entrou em uma espécie de estado de alerta. Pegou a bolsa, apressada e correu para fora do apartamento, trancando a porta, enquanto remexia sua bolsa a procura do dinheiro para o transporte. Estava atrasada, muito atrasada.

Segunda-feira não era mesmo o seu dia.

✥✥✥

A porta de vidro abriu e fechou sem que a mulher em frente ao balcão notasse quem entrava naquele momento. Na verdade, Ino estava mais dispersa que o normal naquele dia, o que preocupou o moço ruivo logo de cara. Ele não falou nada e, à passos lentos e silenciosos, caminhou até a loira, parando alguns centímetros das suas costas.

― A senhorita poderia me fazer um buquê de dálias, por favor ― sussurrou próximo ao ouvido esquerdo, vendo os pelos da nuca arrepiarem com o ato e sorriu quando ela girou os calcanhares, deparando-se com o olhar divertido da namorada.

― Quer colocar algo no cartão, senhor? ― brincou, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

― Que tal algo como “Si se non noverit”? Acha que o destinatário entenderia o significado?

― Certamente! ― exclamou. ― Mas creio eu que, ao invés de dálias, o senhor devesse enviar à bela moça que receberá essas flores, presumo que seja uma moça, um buquê de narcisos.

― Hm, narcisos? ― ponderou. ― Não causaria má impressão? Não quero que tal moça ache que estou chamando-a de egoísta. ― Apertou os dedos na cintura da mulher.

― Oh, então, eu acertei? É uma moça mesmo? ― Ele assentiu. ― Bom, se a moça entender o cartão, entenderá também o porquê da escolha de narcisos. ― Ela sorriu. ― E se ela entender o mínimo de flores, o que acho que ela entende bastante, saberá que essas flores também simbolizam a beleza interior.

Gaara balançou a cabeça, em negação, levando a boca aos lábios grossos de Ino e acariciando a bochecha pálida. O gosto dela era amargo, o que o fez pensar que ela tinha tomado café há pouco tempo e, considerando a forma como ela abraçava o seu corpo, diria que o dia até ali tinha sido estressante. Apesar de não parecer, a dona daquela floricultura, uma das pessoas mais doces e mais assustadoras que conhecia, não era lá a maior fã de toques. A Yamanaka já tinha deixado claro que não importava o quanto gostasse dele, toques não eram a sua praia e ele respeitava isso. Bom, se não respeitasse, duvidava que ela ainda estivesse com ele.

Conhecera Ino meses antes, quando, em uma manifestação em prol dos direitos dos animais, os dois esbarram-se de forma um tanto agressiva. Um gesto que culminou numa discussão de uma hora e meia, uma camiseta suja de suco e um convite para jantar.

Lembrava que riram muito naquela noite, viraram amigos e dois meses depois, em uma noite de bebedeira, foram para a cama e só saíram na tarde seguinte, com as cabeças explodindo pela ressaca e o corpo satisfeito, levemente dolorido, pelo bom sexo que tiveram. Dias foram e dias voltaram e aquilo passou a ser rotina para os dois. Até que um dia bateu certa curiosidade e ele, finalmente, perguntou:

― Estamos juntos, não estamos?

― Sim? ― ela respondeu, de forma que mais pareceu um questionamento do que uma resposta em si.

― Namorando?

― Não, parça, a gente é parceiro de crime. Vamos sair por aí roubando uns bancos e dando uns tiros nas pessoas ― debochou, mandando-lhe uma piscadela. ― É claro que estamos namorando, né, Gaara? Se estamos juntos, o que mais seríamos?

― Sei lá, você não parece ser uma pessoa que gosta de rótulos.

― Gaara, querido, eu rotulo tudo a minha volta.

― Falei besteira, não falei? ― Ela concordou com a cabeça. ― Okay, vou ficar calado.

E aquela conversa ainda arrancava boas risadas dos dois nos dias atuais. Ino era confusão, melhor que isso, causava confusão. Uma confusão de sentimentos, de ideias e pensamentos. E por isso, talvez, cada coisa tivesse grande intensidade quando era feita com ela. Como quando aquele beijo chegou ao fim e Ino mandou-lhe olhar que, sim, poderia ser tido como intenso.

― Comeu chocolate? ― ela perguntou.

― Uhum. Tomou café?

― Um mocha, estava ótimo, se quer saber.

― Com leite de soja?

― Com leite de soja ― ela respondeu.

A loira se soltou daquele abraço sem muita pressa ao ver a porta ser aberta mais uma vez. Era um garoto não muito alto, Gaara duvidava que ele tivesse quinze anos, com um penteado estranhos e uma camisa com um mustache estampado, o que fez o homem arquear as sobrancelha. Mustache, sério? ― ele pensou, evitando revirar os olhos. Quando a porta foi fechada novamente e o garoto foi embora com um buquê de rosas vermelhas ― o que era muito clichê, do ponto de vista do ruivo ―, Gaara bufou e revirou os olhos, escutando a risada de Ino ao deparar-se com sua expressão.

― Gaara, era um adolescente.

― Um adolescente com uma camiseta de mustache e que pediu rosas vermelhas.

― Um adolescente ― repetiu e ele suspirou.

― Ah, qual é? Não posso desgostar mais das coisas? ― Bufou outra vez, inflando as bochechas de uma forma fofa, o que fez a mulher rir ainda mais.

― Deuses, eu namoro uma criança, só pode.

Gaara negou com a cabeça e acabou por acompanhar a risada. Ele realmente não gostava de mustaches, muito menos de clichês. Agachou para amarrar os cadarços do tênis de camurça que usava e viu o celular cair do bolso, fazendo soltar um muxoxo indignado. Céus, havia enfiado os hashis na tigela de arroz, só podia!

Respirou fundo, pegando o aparelho no chão e agradecendo a alguma força do outro por ter salvo a tela.

― Comida chinesa hoje? ― perguntou.

― Sim, na minha casa dessa vez, certo?

― Certo.

✥✥✥

Conversaram. Na verdade, foi a única coisa que fizeram naquela noite. Falaram sobre tantas coisas sem pé nem cabeça que Ino não saberia onde terminava um assunto e começava outro. A comida estava boa, o vinho, ótimo e o temperatura estava amena, o que facilitou muito a vida dos dois quando foram para a cama. Dormiu às nove para acordar com o cheiro delicioso de comida às seis e levantar com certa dificuldade pela dor nas costas, tinha dormido de mal jeito.

Na sala, pegou um dos álbuns do Guns n’ Roses da coleção que tinha e colocou no notebook, escutando os primeiros acordes da guitarra serem tocados e a voz de Axl Rose marcar o começo da música. Andou até a cozinha, observando Gaara cozinhar algo que parecia ser panquecas e abriu a porta da geladeira branca, pegando a calda de chocolate e levando até a mesa.

― Panquecas? ― ela perguntou, retoricamente, abraçando a cintura do homem em frente ao fogão.

― Panquecas ― repetiu. ― Por que Welcome to the Jungle?

― Deu vontade.

― Hmmm. ― Soltou em entendimento e fechou os olhos quando sentiu os beijos na altura dos ombros. Ino era menor que ele, mas, como gostava de encaixar o rosto no espaço do pescoço, vivia ficando na ponta dos pés, o que lhe dava uns quatro centímetros a mais. ― Ah, Ino, você soube que vai ter um protesto na sexta?

― Sobre a caça de baleias? ― Ele assentiu. ― Sim, por quê?

― Você vai? ― perguntou, apagando o fogo.

― Não sei, eu teria que fechar a loja e dia de sexta tem um movimento considerável, principalmente agora que é primavera. ― Suspirou. ―Tenho que decidir ainda. Você vai?

― Acho que sim, tem um pessoal na faculdade que está se organizando para ir.

― Então, vai, ué. Não é porque eu não vou que você precisa deixar de ir.

― Eu não disse que não ia, senhora egocêntrica.

― Egocêntrica? ― Ficou boquiaberta, Gaara queria morrer? ― Eu vou te mostrar quem é egocêntrica, seu moleque!

Passaram algum tempo numa discussão de brincadeira sobre como Ino não era egocêntrica, tinha sim sua auto-estima, mas não chegava a tanto.

As panquecas foram comidas sem pressa, enquanto conversavam um pouco sobre política, ironicamente. Mas o melhor momento de todos foi quando o tempo parou e o olhar esverdeado capturou os olhos azulados de Ino, eles eram de uma beleza descomunal. E ali notou o quanto amava a intensidade que ela trazia para sua vida.


End file.
